


Don't Forget Me (Roger Taylor x Brian May)

by mercuryofthehill



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryofthehill/pseuds/mercuryofthehill
Summary: Roger can't forget about him. The tall, quiet guitarist has stolen Roger's heart without him even knowing it. But, Brian May is a straight man in a relationship. Knowing that there was no chance of them getting together, Roger learned to slowly lose his feelings for Brian, and move on. But what would happen if Brian started to grow feelings for him in return?





	1. 1

** Roger **

_Ugh._

_I have to get up._

_Fuck that, I want to stay in bed more._

_No, roger, you've got to go to the studio._

_No, I don't want to..._

_Damn it, just get up, you bitch!_

I rose from my bed, slouching over while cuddling my blankets. "It's too fucking cold to be 7:00 am..." My stomach rumbled. I pushed myself out of bed and wandered over into my bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was a wreck, my eyelids threatening to close over my eyes. A groan escaped my lips, as I splashed water onto my face. Today we were going to start the production of Freddie's new song, what ever it's called. 'God, I wish I could wake up with somebody. I'm always alone...' I exited the bathroom and shoved a piece of bread in the toaster that stood on the counter and went to get ready for the day. After I was finished with my preparation, I took one last look at myself in the mirror, adjusted my black leather jacket, fixed my sunglasses and pulled up my pants, then left my flat.

 ~

I sat on a couch in the recording studio, tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for everyone else to arrive to the studio. 'I'm such a fucking idiot, how do I happen to think it's an hour later than what it actually is?!' The clock showed 7:48, and I heard the doors of the studio swinging open. Freddie came striding in, greeted me with a "Morning, darling. Oh, why can't I skip the day and get hammered at Poppie's. Ready to start?" He plopped down next to me and leaned back. His hair lay on the cushions. I gave him a look, "Freddie, easy on the booze. I swear, you're going to turn into some sort of alcohol hero." He laughed, "No, Rog, we're all going to Poppies tonight, so don't worry. John'll look after me." I had forgotten it was Friday. We always go out for drinks on Fridays. I crossed my legs, and a door closing echoed through the room. John walked in and set down his bass, "Morning, all." He sat down with us and smiled.

An hour passed, Freddie was pacing the floor grumbling, saying stuff like, "Brian........this late.....what's....so long..." John, who had been yawning for most of our wait, was now asleep soundly on the couch. He was kind of cute in his sleep. His hair was on both sides of his head, and he looked so peaceful. I made sure not to disturb him.  Pretty soon, Brian came through the double doors with his  guitar slung over his shoulder. Freddie stormed over, "Brian! What the fuck took so long, you're never late. I mean, we've all been waiting for an hour for you because you're the one who has the song, and I forgot a bit of it, so obviously I can't do it myself. Even then I don't know what sort of editing you were doing last night--" Brian put his hand up, "Calm down Freddie, let's just get started with it. My car broke down this morning and I had to take the bus here."  Freddie grunted and strode over to his microphone. Brian swung the Guitar over his head, and started prepping it and such. I cleared my throat, "Ya know guys, John's still asleep. I don't want to wake him. Freddie, you do it, he doesn't get mad at you. Freddie slightly smiled and walked over to him. I scooted over, and he sat down in my space. He nudged john and whispered to him, "John, darling, we've got to start now. C'mon." He stirred a bit, and opened his eyes to see us. He groaned, "Oh hey Fred. I'll get up now, just let me get a bit of tea first." He left to boil some water. Freddie said after he left, "I've got to got to the men's room. I'll be right back dears." He left as well.

Brian and I both leaned against the wall. He spoke with a smile. "Hey Rog?" I looked at him, "Yah?" He crossed his arms a straightened his posture, "I want to tell you and the rest of queen something. I'm telling you fist because you are my best friend, and you deserve to know first. I'm... Well, I'm with someone." My jaw dropped, "Who is it? What's her name, Bri?" he smiled and looked dreamily away from me, "Oh,don't get me started... her name's Chrissie. She's beautiful. She's got these big, hazel eyes. Her hairs so long... I love her. I want to introduce you all to her soon." I chuckled, "Can't wait to meet her, Bri." The John and Freddie came back, and Brian left to tell them the news. I stayed behind and pondered what he said. For some reason, I didn't think I would like her. Hell, I haven't even met her yet, why do I already hate her?

I walked back to the rest of them. We looked over Brian's rewrite of our new song. Then, after we were happy with it, Brian started suggesting how we would do it, "What if we did a thing like a stutter in the beginning like, 'ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-can anybody...' you know, like Bowie did back in 71' with his song, what's it's name... 'Changes'... How about that?"

~

The majority of the rest of the day was spent rewriting and planning out a fraction of the song. Before we knew it, 5:00 arrived. Freddie announced to us all, "I'm going to go now dears. See you in an hour!" John followed him outside just a minute apart, "See you both later." We grunted in acknowledgement. I had asked Brian to show me the rest of what was written. He stayed because I have to give the song back to him before we leave. When we were studying our song today, I felt some sort of weird connection to it, like it almost explained my life at this point. Almost. I'm not depressed. When I finished, and I returned the papers back to him, he started to walk out, until called out his name and caught up to him. "Hey Bri, do you want a ride to my house? It would take so long for you to get back to yours on bus." Brian shyly rubbed the back of his neck, "O-oh... Thanks Rog. I'll go with you."

When we got back to mine, Brian asked if he could use my shower. "Yeah sure, but I don't have clothes of your size, since you're so damn tall." He left to get ready, while I did the same in my room. Finally, an hour after he came out and we hung around talking about things, Freddie called, and told me, "Hey, Rog. I'm going to be on may way in a few minutes, and I see you have't left the house yet. I suggest you do. See you darling!" I told Brian, and he replied, "Hold on. You can go to the car, but I'm going to make a call." I smiled, "Sure." and left the house to wait in my red Ferrari. 10 minutes later, Brian joined me in the car, and we drove off to a bar named "Poppie's". Once we got there, I saw the back of Freddie's head, and what seemed to be John's eye  behind it. John saw us, waved, and made his way over. "Brian, Roger, finally, you're here. I'm so damn hungry, might as well go in and forget you all." He turned to the pub doors and chuckled. Freddie came in between us and looped our arms around his. He looked at both of us, laughing, "C'mon darlings, let's go."

We entered the pub and sat ourselves at some table. Brian put his arm on my chair, and looked around. "Looks like there's more people than last time we came. Anyway, I'm going to be right back." He went out for a moment, leaving us to giggle about how infatuated with Chrissie he was. Brian came back in with a girl at his left arm. Both of them were smiling like idiots, especially Chrissie "Hello, all, this is Chrissie Mullen, my girlfriend. Chrissie, this is Freddie..." Brian's voice faded out of my ears, and all I could feel myself doing was glaring at Chrissie.

After a few drinks and such, Brian was off dancing with Chrissie, Freddie was flirting with other  girls, and I stood against a wall with a beer in my hand. I hated looking at them together. I on't know why. She just came off as someone who just wanted to play with Brian's heart. "I just hope that she keeps Brian happy..." I whispered to myself. A man with long black hair and an unusually large nose came up to me. "Hey, I've seen you before. You're Roger Taylor, from Queen. " I nodded, and he continued, "You look kind of bored, How about we get outta here or something?" He slowly inched closer.  I set my drink down and backed up away from him, "Listen, I'm not interested in you. Kindly _fuck off_. Instead of doing as I asked, of course, the guy pinned me to the wall, "Hey, cute little guys don't talk like that. Now let me show you a good time." He leaned in, and at that moment, I finally found my consciousness, and I pushed him away and set off to find John. 

When I finally found him, he was drinking water. I felt my face, which was flushed and warm. John looked up and noticed me, "Hey, Roger. What's wrong? You look uncomfortable." I stuttered out a couple of words, "I-I just got harassed by a guy. He tried to fucking kiss me..."


	2. 2

I laid in my bed and thought about last night. 'It was so weird, being kissed by a guy... but...it didn't feel bad... I almost liked it...' I widened my eyes and shot up in my bed. The blankets dropped down and a surge of cold reached my shoulders and arms but it was almost numb to me. "NO! C'mon Taylor, what the fuck's wrong with you..." I grabbed whatever shirt was laying on the bed next to me, and slipped on the pants I wore yesterday. A sharp pain spread through my head, and I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Goddamn hangover..." I grasped for that half empty bottle of Advil that I left on my nightstand. It wasn't there. 'Fuck, I guess it was half empty two weeks ago...' 

My feet carried me to my living room, and I sat down. 'Luckily, it's not that bad, since I didn't drink much. I sat down and cuddled myself in the corner of the couch. 'Why did I like the kiss...? I'm not gay," I searched the couch for the remote, and when I found it, I switched the television on,"maybe I'm just..." I trailed off, not wanting to say the word that came to mind. I din't want to admit tat I wanted someone for my own, that I yearned for someone's love. I didn't want to admit that I might have been jealous of Brian because he had someone while I only had one night stands with people I've never met. Before I knew it, shaky sobs occasionally slipped past my lips. A soft voice made itself heard beside me, "Roger? Are you alright?"

I let out a yelp and tumbled off the couch, only aggravating my headache further. Brian scrambled over to help me up off the floor. His bright hazel eyes were glazed with concern. I stumbled back onto the couch, and Brian slid a blanket over me. "Hey Rog, I'm sorry if I scared you... I just wanted to come over to see how you were doing." I managed to let out a few words, "What...what do you mean?" He smiled awkwardly, "Well, after you drove home, leaving me there, Deaky told me that you were kissed by a guy. I just wanted to know if you were alright. I looked at him, and nodded. He stood up, "I'm going to see if you have any tea, you need some after yesterday." As he left to the kitchen, I called after him, "How the fuck do you not get hangovers Brian, it's bloody amazing!" I winced as pain shot through my head. He yelled back as he searched for the tea bags, "Well, I don't know, probably genetics or something. You're the biology student, so you would know. Anyway, do yah have any chamomile? I heard that's good for hangovers." I nodded, "In the  cabinet in the top left corner, second shelf."

About 8 minutes later, Brian came in, balancing the tea so that it wouldn't spill. He brought me the hot mug of liquid, and I put it down on the side table. Brian sat next to me, and we started to watch. Pretty soon, I noticed that Brian had taken some of the blanket the was piled on me and snuggled it. When he had looked over and saw that I noticed, he looked down, "Sorry, I'm kinda cold. I understand if you are kind of uncomfortable with being close to people after yesterday." I shook my head, "Oh, no, no. It's fine. Come back, I'm cold too." He snuggled closer until we practically hugged each other. I blushed at how close we were. 'Oh my god, this is embarrassing. He looks so attractive from down here... I love his hair, it's so FLUFFY...wait, what the fuck? Am I seriously checking out my best friend? He's straight, he's got that bimbo, Chrissie. He'd never consider doing that with any guy. John is kind of attractive though, I've seen him eyeing me from time to time, maybe we can see how things--- wait, what the fuck is wrong with you? You are not gay, so stop thinking like someone who is!'

After while, John and Freddie came over. John leaned over the couch and smiled at us both, "Hey you two. Roger how are you doing?" Before I could respond, Freddie jumped over the couch onto an empty seat besides Brian. John sat in the armchair beside me. I got up to turn off the TV. Freddie laughed, "Sorry we didn't come earlier. I had to take care of my own headache first."  I smiled. We chatted for a bit, until we reached the topic of Chrissie. Brian blushed at the mention of her. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, you're obsessed with her. It's like you think she's a goddess or something." Brian raised an eyebrow and sneered "What's got  _your_  knickers in a twist? Why do you suddenly hate her?" I rolled my eyes at him, " I can feel it, Bri, she just has that aura. Mark my words. Sooner or later, she's gonna break your heart. Don't say I didn't warn you, and when she does, know that I'm here for you." Brian looked down, and we said no more about her. After a few minutes, I asked Freddie if I could talk to him for a moment. He  followed me into the bathroom, and sat on the toilet lid. I took a small breath and started to talk, " Freddie, I wanted to talk to you because you've probably had more experience with it than the rest of us but, I feel like I might be gay..."

Freddie smiled, "Well, what makes you say that?" I sat on the sink. I explained to him how I have been thinking about the guy at Poppie's, and my band mates, and even some men that I checked out in the past. He chuckled a little, "Roger dear, you are gay. It'll be different at first, but you'll get used to it. I did." I looked at the door, and then at him, "Yeah, I guess.... but I don't want to tell the others yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Thanks." He stood up and we exited the bathroom. "You're welcome."

I'm going to find someone. I don't care who it is, but I'm going to find somebody to love and then I won't have to suffer alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I don't update that often! I accept constructive criticism and any ideas for fic/oneshot


	3. 3

**_THIS IS MY NEW YEARS GIFT TO ALL OF YOU. I MANAGED TO GET IT DONE BEFORE 2019 BUT SOME PLACES ARE ALREADY 2019 AND SORRY IF YOU ARE ALREADY INTO THE YEAR I LOVE YOU PEOPLE._ **

The next day, I find myself standing outside my apartment, at 3 pm. Despite it being well after noon, it was slightly chilly. I hugged my leather fur coat closer to me and grumbled, "Why the fuck is Freddie taking so long?!" I looked back at my door and craved the warmth of my flat. Freddie had called ten minutes prior to this situation, telling me to wait outside for him. Of course I obeyed, and stayed outside even if I was reluctant to. However, the cold was really getting to me by this point. "Fuck it," I complained, "I'm not dealing with this shit." I made my way back to my house and cozy loveseat. Just as my hand reached the doorknob, two sudden honks from a car horn startled me. I threw my hands up and groaned "FOR  _FUCKS_  SAKE." Freddie sat in his car, laughing his ass off. I stormed over and slammed the door on the way in. "Let's just get on with it, i'd rather be at home than go and meet whoever the fuck your gay friends are." Freddie patted my shoulder, and laughed, "Darling, please. I know Roger Taylor, and he'd would go party any day of the week. There's no need to be nervous." I looked at him suspiciously. One word stood out from his statement. "Freddie, you said 'party'. You don't mean we're going to a..." We finished my sentence together, "...gay bar?" He nodded.

We arrived at the bar he took me to, and entered. Lights everywhere, and people making out and loud music. I turned to find Freddie to tell him I might not have been ready for this kind of interaction, especially after Friday, but he had already disappeared. I backed up into a corner, and stayed away from almost everyone, until I heard a familiar voice next to me. "Hey Roger. Didn't think I would see you here. I thought you weren't into this kinda stuff?" It was the man from Poppies. I yelped and backed away from him. He tried to corner me again, " What's wrong, huh?" I pushed past him without saying a word, and ran out of the building. I leaned against the wall and slid down. Tears ran down my cheeks, and I covered my mouth with my hand. After five minutes, my head was in my knees. Another familiar voice came out of the blue. Fortunately, it was Brian, "Roger! What's wrong? What are you doing here at a... gay club?" I looked at him and stood up, my legs shaking and threatening to let me tumble down again. "I-I... Freddie took me here after I told him I was gay. He wanted me to meet other gays. But... then... I saw the same gay that was at Poppies... and he tried to talk to me... and..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Brian stood without moving, "Y-you're gay? Roger... I never would have guessed! Sorry, that sounds rude, but... since when?" 

I looked down in shame. "Well, It's been going on for a while, but I've always ignored it... until yesterday, when I told Freddie. He confirmed it for me..." Brian nodded. "Umm... I see you're a bit shaken. How bout we go to my place? I was just going to buy some groceries, but they can wait. You're my friend, after all." I nodded gratefully, and he took me by the arm and led me to his car. For some reason, I felt weird when he touched me. It's like butterflies in my stomach. I felt my face flare up at the thought of his touch.

When we got to his place, I was seated on his couch, while he made his way to the kitchen, asking "Coffee or Tea?" I responded with a "Tea." When he returned with my drink, sat down and looked me in the eyes with a serious glint. "Roger, I know Ill sound like your mum when I say this but... I don't want you to be irresponsible with your sexuality. I know now you would say that you won't because you just got away from some creep, but I don't want you to turn out like some kind of male slut that fucks anyone  just because." Ouch. Brian's words stabbed me like a knife. Slut? Fucking random people just because? Is this what he really thinks of me? I felt tears prick at my eyes, but I had to swallow them back. "I want to make sure that you stay safe. I don't want you to get a reputation as some lifeless man-whore. Most importantly,  don't want you to get raped. It's possible, and being gay doesn't make it any less so. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm calling you names or implying that you'll actually do this, but I care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt. Alright, enough with the motherly talk, I know." My tears dissipated, and instead the butterflies came back.

Brian began to tell stories about his astrology things, and about ideas for songs, and about that bitch, Chrissie. I tuned out for a moment on his words, and examined his features. The way his hair rested all over each other, resulting in a giant poof of brown. How his mouth move beautifully as he talked. How his hands danced around the air, trying to convey an idea with the help of his words that I still paid no mind to, and how his lips looked so soft and kissable...

I widened my eyes, 'Did I just say... I did!' I silently realized that I had felt the butterflies in my stomach, I blushed at his touch, admired his face, and even said his lips looked so kissable and delicious...  I wanted to bury my face in my hands, even though I hadn't said anything aloud. 

'I've got feelings for Brian!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I don't update that often! I accept constructive criticism and any ideas for fic/oneshot


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not that long.

Freddie called around an hour later. The phone rang for about 3 seconds before Brian swallowed his anger to pick it up. I could slightly hear Freddie's concerned voice in the back. "Brian, I need your help. I brought roger with me to this club, and now i can't find him. Come help me look, the clubs on--"

"Fred, shut up. You left Roger in a  _gay bar_  with a bunch of people he's  _never even seen before_ , letting him to be  _exposed_  to whatever  _creep_  that was there today. Why would you even bring him to a club, let alone  _a gay bar_ , when he's  _barely recovering_  from some  _bastard_  harassing him? He's with me right now, after he had another encounter with that same _asshole_. How could you  _do that_  to him?" He slammed the phone down into the slot.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I appreciated that Brian was defending me, and caring for my needs, but this was a bit much. He acted as if I've never been to a club in my life. I crossed my arms, "You know, Bri, you didn't have to baby me like that. It's not like i'm some kind of virgin,"

He sighed, sitting back down across from me,"Yes, I know Roger. I just hate the fact that Freddie had the nerve to do this! After what happened on Friday!" His curls shook as he spoke.

About three minutes later, Freddie burst into the apartment, "ROGER! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you scarred AGAIN I--"

I stuck my hand up, "That's enough, Fred. I don't want any commotion anymore. I just want to go out somewhere quiet," 

Fred sat on the far end of the sofa, trying to ignore Brian's glare, "Well... How about we go for a walk in Hyde Park?"

Brian scoffed at him, " _Freddie_ , roger just got harassed once more today, because you took him to a gay bar. Do you honestly think that he's going to want t--"

I cleared my throat, "Actually, a walk sounds really nice. I'll be able to clear my head."

We made our way to Hyde park swiftly and made sure not to bring any attention to ourselves. Freddie led the way through the trees. I huffed to myself, "I forgot how fucking big this park was, Christ..."

We settled in a small spot behind a tree, hopefully where nobody would recognized. We didn't exactly get what we wanted. All was peaceful silence, until a young lady with tan skin and lon dark hair strolled over. At first I thought it was just another fan, maybe getting a little too close. But then when I realized otherwise. She greeted us with a simple, "Hello."

 I gave a faked smile, "Hello there. Do you need an autograph or something?"

"No, don't worry," She laughed, " I just wanted to see if you all were really here. It would have been a pleasant surprise in my day."

This intrigued me. She wasn't like the other fans I've met in the past, who couldn't care what I wanted, and insisted on autographs and a kiss on the cheek. I stood up and leaned against the large tree. "What's your name, anyway?"

" Dominique Beyrand. I already know you're Roger Taylor of course."

"The one and only. Where are you from?"

"I have family from Portugal and France. What about you?"

Our conversation led on for a while. I'd never met a fan that I could actually talk to normally. This was a pleasant surprise. By the time I realized myself, the sun was halfway past the horizon. Dominique had to go, and I was left with her phone number in my hand. I turned to look for Freddie and Brian. The were seated under another tree, both watching me and smiling. 

I made my way over, both of them snickering as we left the park. Brian laughed, "Thought you were gay, huh Roger?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. It's not like I'm interested in her or anything."

 

**Heyyyy people sorry for not updating for a long time, but I was busy with school shit. And yes, I know, Dominique didn't meet him in the 70s, but this story is different. LOVE YOU GUYSSSS!**

 

 


	5. 5

Brian and Freddie dropped me off at home after our trip. I still had Dominique's number in my hand. I dumped all my stuff in that one chair that carried all my things, "Oh my god, I have a crush on Brian."

The feelings for him were still new. Butterflies were constantly in my stomach when I was with him. He made me feel things I never had before. I couldn't just keep this feeling to myself.

I seized a pen and scrap of paper. My heart pounded as I wrote.

_I never write in journals or any of that shit, but I have to share my feelings somewhere. I have a crush on a special person. He is the handsomest man I have met in my life. His hair, although insane, is beautiful in every way. His fingers are so incredibly long. His touch makes my feel things that I never have before. I can't get him off my mind. He's the love of my life. I love Brian May._

I quickly folded up the paper into eighths and stuffed it into my jacket pocket. My heart fluttered at the thought of him loving me back. "Maybe I'll give it to him one day..."

 

The next day, I decided to pay a visit to the very person I wrote my note about. I decided to thank him for his help when I was at my worst.

**Brian**

I was singing and playing "39" when I heard my doorbell ring. Outside was Roger. "Funny seeing you right now. Come in."

He smiled and followed me into the living room, "I just wanted to say hello, and thank you for helping me in the past few days. I really appreciate it." 

He left his jacket on a chair and sat. "Would you like some tea?" I cleaned up the mess of stuff on the coffee table.

Roger nodded "Yes please. I know we just saw each other yesterday, but I haven't talked to you much. How are you?"

We chatted over tea for a while, talking about random things.

"I've got Dominique's phone number. I think I'll call her later."

"You guys are already in love, I can tell."

Roger went red and protested against my words. I chuckled at the sight.

"Soon you'll stop whining about Chrissie because you'll have a girlfriend."

He frowned at my lover's name, "Brian. Even when I do have someone, I won't like her."

I groaned. Not this again...

"What do you even have against her?!"

Roger scowled, "You never listen Bri. I can just sense it. Sooner or later you'll find her in bed with some other wanker, and you'll know I was right."

He left my flat without a word. I soon noticed he left his jacket on the seat. I yanked it out of its place and looked outside to give it to him. He wasn't there anymore.

I noticed a piece of paper fall out of the pocket. I knew I shouldn't have snooped, but my curiosity got the better of me. "What's this...?" 

I unfolded it and read it.

"...I love Bri-- WHAT?!"

I dropped the note in shock.   _Seriously?! Roger was being an arsehole to me and Chrissie just because he loved me? He was my best friend! How could he ruin our relationship like this?_

I stormed over to my car and drove over to rogers as fast as I could, the note still clutched in my hand, "This better have been a joke..."

I slammed my car door shut and stomped up to his place. He was shocked when I almost broke his door down, "WHAT THE-- Brian, what the fuck?? You scared--"

I threw down the note at his feet, "THIS IS WHAT I FOUND IN YOUR JACKET. YOU ARE AN ARSEHOLE, YOU KNOW THAT? HOW COULD YOU RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP WITH  _THAT_?!"

I ran out and drove back home in fury.

**Roger**

I fell to my knees. There lying in front of me was the personal note that I wrote about Brian. He had read it because I fucking left it out in the open for me to see.

I sobbed into my hands. I tore the note apart with sadness and rage. My love for Brian slowly slipped away.  _How could **I**? How could  **I**? I did absolutely nothing to hurt him, yet he's accusing me of ruining our relationship!_

 I sobbed into my knees. Our friendship was ruined. My heart hurt with the heartbreak he caused me.


	6. 6

Roger

A beer bottle clutched in my hand. Stubble growing on my face. A mess on the floor. Cigarette butts in my ashtray. It wasn't a pretty image.

He ruined it. My love of my life ruined everything. I loved him so much, and he treated my feelings like shit.

It's been three days.

The bottle in my hand leaned at an angle. I slowly lost consciousness. its not like I wanted to be awake for anything, anyway.

Freddie

I haven't seen Roger at all since Sunday. It's Thursday now, and we haven't been able to record since. I was getting a bit agitated now, after four days. I knocked on his door, "Roger, are you in there?"

To my surprise, the door was partly open. I felt a bit worried now, as Roger never left his doors unlocked, let alone open.

I walked inside, forgetting my irritation and hoping nothing was wrong. I was partly relieved, as I saw Roger on the couch, alive. However that was now the least of my worries. I saw Roger in his unconscious state which was slight alarming but it happened often enough that I wasn't freaking out. However, what did startle me was seeing a large pile of ripped papers on the floor, all of them being pictures of Brian! I honestly thought he was planning to murder him!

I shook Roger awake, "ROGER! What happened?! Why did you rip up Brian's photos?"

He looked glumly at the ground, "Something happened on Monday..."

This scared me. He never talked like this. 

"What happened?"

"I wrote a note to myself to let out the fact the fact that I had a crush on Bri," My eyes widened, " But then he found it. He yelled at me about it and left. He fucking broke my heart. I loved him so much, and he just had to walk all over it."

I felt a pain in my heart for him. How could Brian do that to him?

"Darling, I'm going to go over to his and ask him why he did what he did. It was uncalled for him to just break your heart like this." I rose and patted his head, then left to speak my mind to our guitarist.

 

Once I arrived at my destination I slammed open Brian's door. I didn't care what he was doing. Hell, he could've been shagging his girlfriend and I would have yelled at him in the middle of it. In fact, that's exactly what they were doing. 

I ignored the moans that came from the bedroom and knocked. I could hear Brian curse as he struggled to get his pants on. He opened the door a crack. "Freddie? What the hell are you doing here?"

I sneered, "I've gotta talk to you. Now."

He closed the door, and came out fully dressed after five minutes, "What do you want?"

I crossed my arms, "Do you know how much pain you've caused Roger? Do you know what you've done to him?"

"What?"

"You fucking broke his heart. I was just at his apartment, and he was in the worst state I have ever seen him in. There was a pile of ripped photo graphs of you on the floor."

I could still see the guilt and worry in his eyes, as much as his pride tried to hide it, "So what? He said he was in love with me when he knew I was straight and in a relationship. Why don't you see how selfish he was to ruin our friendship like that?"

Third person

Little did both of them know that a certain female was hiding behind the door, angry at the blond that was in love with Brian for existing. She was plotting her revenge.


	7. 7

**Chrissie (YES I KNOW U GUYS ARE LIKE WTF??? THIS BITCH????)**

A day after  _Bucky_  came to yell at Brian I decided to make that gay fucker pay for doing this to Brian. I can't hurt him so there was only one other thing I could do right now. 

I patiently waited in a bush by his house for him to leave. I saw him with his coat on, but he still hasn't left his home. "This blond bitch..."

Finally, he left, "Time for the fun to begin..."

**Roger**

I carried the bags of stuff into my house. Luckily I cleaned up yesterday, so at least I looked acceptable. I also cleaned my h--

"WHAT THE FUCK???"

Shit was all over the place, and a certain female stood there in my kitchen, drawing an angry face on the floor with ketchup. I dropped my bags and stormed over. "What are you, 3?!"

I snatched the bottle from her and yelled once more, "What are you even doing here?!"

She snickered and gave me a weak glare. I could tell she was scared and humiliated. She made a run for the door, but i caught her and pulled her ankle. She tripped and gave out an earsplitting shriek. Unfortunately it didn't block her for long and she make her escape.

I groaned and stood up, rubbing my hurt side. I don't know what brave spark i had, but I decided to ring up Brian and tell him what happened.

 "Brian."

"..."

"Brian, your fucking girlfriend just decided to come over for a visit and destroy my house. How old is she, 10?"

"..."

"Look, I don't care about a thing you two fuckers do but don't get me involved. I'm done with you, Brian Harold May. You hurt me. Are you happy now?"

I slammed the phone back into its slot

**Brian**

I sat in silence as I thought about what Roger just said. I should have been feeling relieved when he said he was over me. But somehow... I wasn't.

I heard the front door close and Chrissie walked in calmly. I slowly opened my mouth to ask her, "Did... Did you go and do something to Roger's house?"

She shook her head innocently, "No. Why?"

I could tell she was lying. She always did. 

**Roger**

I decided to phone Dominique after a while. I wanted to distract myself from Brian. Besides that, It's been a few days, and I don't want her to think I've forgotten her. 

The phone soon clicked, and I heard a pretty voice through the phone, "Hello?"  

"Hello, Dominique. This is Roger Taylor."

"Oh hi Roger! I thought you must have forgotten me. How are you?"

We chatted for a while, util I asked her a question, "W-Would you like to meet up at that new Italian place?I heard they're good."

"Oh, of course! What time shall we meet?"

"At 4:00, if that's alright with you?"

"Oh yes. I'll see you then."

The time passed and I made my way to the restaurant. I got us a table, and waited for my companion to arrive. One she came, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful. 

" I guess I'm bisexual..." I whispered under my breath.

We sat and ordered.  While we ate, Dominique said to me, "I guess you could call this a date, right?"

I almost choked on my pasta, "WH-Oh, yeah... I guess, I guess you could."

We talked about many things making each other laugh with silly remarks on fruit flies and the floppy part of a chicken's head.

We finally left each other and set home. I smiled to myself as I drove at the speed of light. She was so beautiful, funny, and caring. 

_I guess I could get over Brian. At least for a little while._

***

**IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT**


	8. 8

**Brian**  

I lay in my bed, thinking about trivial things. Anything was good enough to distract me fom what I felt inside. Somehow, it still came to me. 

_We hadn't gone out for drinks yesterday, as we always do. We've never missed a day. All because of....Chrissie..._

I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true. That the distance between each of us was pure coincidence. But it didn't work. I knew that ever since Chrissie came, Roger was annoyed at her because...because he's in love with me... and Chrissie knew he was so she went and destroyed his house... and...

I heaved myself up and decided to escape all the drama of life. I told Chrissie I would be home late. She didn't say anything to respond.

I got in my car and drove to poppies for a long drink to try and forget my problems.Of course, it would never work.

I closed my car door as I climbed out, "Fucking hate this..."

I strode over to the bar and sat down, ignoring the loud music and such, just wanting to get piss drunk as soon as possible. Unfortunately, when I felt my pockets, I realized I left my wallet.

I cursed under my breath and stomped out to my car, "Fucking hell...this always happens..."

I drove back, upset at my forgetfulness. When I got back, I noticed a car that was not Chrissie's in our driveway. I tried to ignore, telling myself that it was just me being paranoid.

I quietly entered my home and closed the door. I heard noises coming from within. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was at first, but when I got closer, I could tell what it was, "What the hell..?"

Moaning came from our bedroom. My heart raced, and I desperately tried to convince myself I had just caught Chrissie in the middle of touching herself, but I couldn't deny after I heard my "love" moan another's name.

I slammed the door open. there they were, Chrissie and some other bastard in  _our_  bed, both naked. He smugly smiled at first, but then when he saw me, he scurried away, his clothes in hand, "CHRISSIE! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

I could tell he was lying, but i could care less about him. My "girlfriend" had already started an after-sex-smoke session. I was furious at the fact that she didn't care. 

I stormed over and forced her to put it out. "You little whore! I leave for 40 minutes and you already have some guy here for a quick fuck! What am I to you? I thought you loved me..."

I could barely keep the tears back. I heard her scoff, "You honestly thought I cared? I only got with you because you're famous. Isn't it obvious?"

I resisted the urge to slap her and instead pushed my way past her. I quickly gathered all my stuff, "I can't believe," I gathered all my stuff and shoved them into suitcases I kept in a closet, "that I agreed to moving in with this...this bitch!"

I rolled my things out of the door. Chrissie didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She just stood with an annoyed expression, waiting for me to leave. 

***

I had been walking for a while to who knows where, as long as it was far from my former girlfriend. I then realized, that I would have to stay at a band member's house, since I no where else. I looked up at the street sign. 

Roger would be the closest to me at this point.

I groaned and tried to convince myself to go to either John or Freddie's, but they lived far and it was getting late. I had no choice.

When I knocked at his door, it  opened to reveal an annoyed Roger, 

"What do you want?"

I looked at my shoes, "I've left Chrissie. She cheated on me, and I have nowhere to stay..."

I looked back up at him. He was trying to act as if he didn't care for me anymore. But I knew he still did, as he moved aside and said, "Fine. Come in."

Roger was shirtless with only sleep bottoms on. I tried not to stare at his slim form. He closed the door and turned to me, "You can sleep on the couch."

I felt my heart hurt when I heard the way he spoke to me. It was cold and distant. I saw a pile of papers hidden in corner of the living room. My heart dropped to the floor when I realized that they all had my face on them. He had ripped me out of all his photographs. I turned to Roger and rushed to ask him, "Roger, are you alright? Freddie told me you were in terrible shape on Thursday. I was f--"

Roger snapped at me, "You broke my fucking heart, Brian. I loved you so much, but you crushed my happiness. Do you even realize how much your words hurt? Do you know what its like to be in love with someone who curses you for something you can't help?"

I looked at the floor again. I could hear him crying slightly, and I wanted nothing more than to hug and comfort him.

I started again, "Roger, I'm really sorry about what I said, really. I just didn't know what to say. I was so shocked. I'm really sorry I hurt you and--"

I was interrupted by the phone ringing. roger answered it with a smile, "Dom? Ah, I was expecting your call."

I felt something burn inside me. How did this bitch that Roger barely met manage to make him smile while all I managed to do was make him cry?

I tried to ignore their talk. Roger's laugh's were always music to my ears, but knowing that Dominique was the cause made me want to become deaf. I somehow hated her without even knowing her.


	9. Chapter 9

** Brian **

I struggled. Struggled to lift my eyelids over my eyes again. I wished, with all the power I had in my body, that I could stay on that leather couch all day, all night, forever. Just to sleep and breathe in Roger's smell.

Roger.

My eyes snapped open, despite how much I didn't want them to. I was at Roger's home. The memories from the past days came back to me and hit me like a brick. Especially yesterday.

I tried to rise from my place on Roger's couch, but my shoulders and neck shot a pain throughout the area. I groaned and moved my head, hoping it would ease the pain. It didn't

Last night, I remember, I sat watching him awkwardly. I didn't move a muscle. I soon fell asleep there. However, fell asleep sitting up, without any covers. Now, I woke up laying down with a thin checked blanket and a pillow. Obviously, Roger cared about me. Enough to make sure I slept comfortably.

Just as I was deep in thought, Roger walked in, holding two mugs. He handed me one silently. I took it and looked down into the deep brown coffee color. I lightly inhaled the scent, letting it relax me. I took a small sip, careful not to burn myself

Roger cleared his throat awkwardly. I hoped he would forgive me. He chuckled dryly, " I'm sorry Brian. I was being stupid. I felt something for you that came out of nowhere, thinking it was love."

I frowned, "Ro-"

"I know now it was a mere crush, and I'm over it. Please forgive me for doing this."

I was speechless. Roger did nothing to hurt me. I should be the one apologizing!

I interrupted him, "Roger, I don't blame you for anything! Don't apologize! I should be the one apologizing, after what i did. I'm sorry."

He smiled and shook his head, saying nothing at first. He spoke again, "Anyway, I'm not sure if you were listening in on our conversation earlier, but me and Dom have decided to go out together. I guess it's a little soon, but I feel like we have something. I've never felt it with any other girl. All my other one night stands were merely random people i went in for. She's different."

I could tell my heart had shattered even more than it was. He had found someone. Some random girl. I hoped that he was just talking nonsense about her being "different"

"I'll let you stay for as long as you need, since you have no place. You can sleep in the guest bedroom. Don't worry about things being awkward, I'm over it."

I felt an empty pit in my stomach form. He was moving on. I know this was supposed to be good news but....

I couldn't help but feel lonely.

***

I flipped through Roger's books, judging whether they were interesting or not. Then the nightmare came. She knocked at the door. I could barely look at her and my Roger. She smiled a sickly sweet smile. I saw the way Roger looked at her. As if she was an angel. I could barely hold back my urge to slap her away when she went in for a kiss. From him. From Roger.

My fist curled up in anger, and I pushed past him, "Excuse me."

I didn't care what her reaction was. I took off to Hyde Park once they couldn't see me. Luckily, no one was there to witness my despair. Unluckily, it was just beginning to rain

I groaned, "In the middle of the morning?!"

I stared down at the grass that soon became wet with raindrops. Puddles gathered everywhere. I hadn't seen such heavy rain in so long. Soon, my emotions took over me. I couldn't remember the last time I let go of reality, stress, and my image of a talented, famous and cool guitarist.

I fell to my knees, right into the muddy grass. I didn't care how soaked my velvet pants got. I sobbed harder than I ever thought I could. My tears rolled down my face, into the puddles. Mixing with the rainwater, as if it was worth nothing.

I snapped by head back and wailed, "Why? Why does it happen to me? I ruined it! I love him and I ruined my chance!"

The rain water fell into my eyes, and i buried my face in my heads. I couldn't believe it

_I actually said it...I love him...._

I stumbled into the trees and fell into the dirt and mud.

_...I love him..._

"I love him."

**Inspired by that one Les Miserables song that Eponine sang (On My Own).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!

 

Bright lights flashed, and made my eyes squint. I could hear chattering and camera shutters. A hush fell over the crowd, reducing the sound to cameras clicking. I blinked the sleep in my eyes away, and rose to my knees. My clothes were soggy and dirty, and my hair matted and muddy. Paparazzi crowded around me, suffocating me.

"Brian May!" 

"Mr. May! Look over here!"

I pushed past them, accidentally knocking a man with a rather large nose to the floor. They followed me for a moment, but soon gave up. I ran as fast as I could, despite the fact my legs were screaming and my breath was ragged. With every step I felt like collapsing, but I was determined to get away. To get away from here. All I wanted was to forget about this and go home. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen. Not anymore.

I slowed to a walk and staggered in the door of Roger's home. A particular smell wafted through. Potatoes. Roger appeared from around the corner. He scowled, "Where were you? It's been  _hours_."

My mouth sat for a brief moment. I scrambled for an excuse. What would sound convincing? 

"I was out for a walk. My neck was hurting slightly from sleeping on the couch, and I got a bit carried away while watching the animals at the park."

 Half of that was still true. He didn't look convinced, and my mouth went dry. He his frown deepened.

"That can't be all true. Why did you push Dominique when you left? She could have been seriously hurt."

His voice dripped with venom, and my heart hurt to think about it. He didn't care about me. He had eyes only for his  _precious little Dom_.

I huffed and walked past him to my luggage on the floor, "She deserved it..."

I could practically hear Roger seething behind me. I slowly looked up at him, to see him crossing his arms and glaring at me.

_Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. You always do this to yourself! You are such an idiot._

"What did you just say?"

_Hopefully he doesn't throw a chair at me._

I flinched, hoping to whoever was out there that I would be saved from this moment. My mouth slowly started forming a response, and I stuttered the same words out, hoping for luck

"I said... That she...She deserved it," More courage built up in me, and i continued, "She deserved because she's just another fan trying to get close to you to brag to her friends and get money. She's a gold digger."

_Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. You are so fucking idiotic_

Roger clenched his fist, "So that's why, huh? You're just trying to make sure that i can't live my life. You're trying to keep me away from other people just so I can suffer with you! You are so stupid!"

Anger built up in me, threatening to explode. I knew if i didn't leave at once I would end up getting punched for something I said. I stormed out of the place and didn't look back once. Not even to see Roger's face.

Of course, like always, something was wrong. I was so stupid. I'm all alone out here, with nowhere to stay. 

But then... 

Freddie lives a while away from Roger's. I luckily have been wandering in the right direction. Freddie lives a block away from where I am. 

"Oh good. Maybe he'll let me sleep on the floor."

***

By the time I arrived, I could barely speak. I was completely winded from the walking, running, yelling, and listening that occurred today. The actions described in themselves don't do much.

It's the fact that Roger so quickly moved on that hurt me. He never loved me. It was only him figuring out his sexuality. He just had a crush on me for my appearance. I had no more words.

I heard a familiar posh voice. The brunette that had yelled at me so harshly the other day welcomed me in to his not-so-humble abode.

He guided me towards his couch, apparently not caring about my soaked trousers, or dirty hair. I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I could barely comprehend what was happening at all. I couldn't understand Freddie. His words sounded like noises. My feet tried to carry me up and towards him. I couldn't make it. I passed out and tumbled downwards towards his feet, while Freddie's alarmed voice echoed through my head as i slept.

"Brian!"

 

 


	11. noT AN UPDATE YET BUT PLS READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLS READ  
> PS IM NOT ABANDONING THIS IF THAT' WHAT YOU'RE THINKING

HI GUYS IM SO SO SO SOSOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY

I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR LIKE FOREVER BUT I'VE MADE A SPECIAL DECISION

NO THIS FIC IS NOT ABANDONED

BUT I WANT TO DO THIS FOR ALL MY FICS EXCEPT NAFFH

IM GOING TO REDO THEM

SORRYYY

I DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT OVERALL THIS STORY AND MOST OTHERS WILL NOT BE UPDATED UNTIL I GET THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IT'S NEW VERSION

I LOVE YALL THANKS FOR SUPPORT

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I don't update that often! I accept constructive criticism and any ideas for fic/oneshot


End file.
